Austin and ally and the fosters
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: The fosters go to Miami to see a cousin. They thought they were gonna have the time of there lives but boy where they wrong. The family start falling apart and so do team austin. What will they do to fix up there problems? There might be some brally (ally and Brandon) and some allie (austin and Callie) but I'm paring auslly and brallie bad summary but you'll like the story. I hope!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (heading to Miami and allys crush)

No ones POV

"Come one guys lets go we don't want to be late.!" Brandon yelled while clapping his hands for everyone to come.

"Honey stop worrying so much were just gonna see your cousin." Lena said while grabbing her bags.

"Yea but I haven seen her in years so this is important and I don't want us to miss our flight." Brandon said.

"Alright guys lets go.!" Stef yelled. Everyone came downstairs and headed out the door.

"Alright guys lets go." Brandon said while holding the door. Then Callie came carrying her bags and struggling on carrying her guitar case at the same time to. She then saw him looking at her.

"To many things.?" She asked. He was about to answer when she cut him off. "You know what I'll just leave my guitar case here so." She said while putting her bad and suitcases down and carrying her guitar case and about to go upstairs.

"No Callie I was actually gonna help you with your bags." He said. She then turned around. "What about your bags.?" She asked.

"There already in the car." He said while grabbing her bags.

"No you don't have to carry them." She said while trying to grab them from him. They both reached for the same bag when there hands touched. Sparks flew around there bodies. Brandon just stated at there hands. Callie pulled her hand away.

"Um...sorry." Brandon said while picking the rest of the bags. Callie smiled witch caused him to smile.

"Thanks for carrying my bags." She said.

"Your welcome." He said while heading to the door but she stopped him and put her hand on his shoulder. "And stop worrying so much about this." She said. "Were gonna get there." She said and smiled and walked away. Brandon just smiled.

"Well it's time to go." He said to himself. He closed the door and locked it and got in the car with the rest.

"YEA BUDDY.!" Jesus said while listening to music. "MIAMI HERE WE COME.!" He said while looking out the window. Everyone stared at him. He looked at them and took of his ear phones. "What he asked. "Idiot." Mariana said as she rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking ." Jesus said. "Shut up.!" She snapped back.

"Guys this is supposed to be a family trip not a Mariana and Jesus arguing trip." Stef said while driving. "She's right." Lena said.

"She started it." Jesus said.

"Not my fault you are an idiot." Mariana said. They both started arguing again. Stef and Lena just ignored them and started talking about something else. Brandon saw Jude playing video games. Then he saw Callie. She was looking at her hands. She was rubbing her right hand because she had a bruise there. It looked like she was in pain for how much it hurt. She then looked up and saw him staring at her. "What.?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said mocking her the way she did. She just smiled and laughed a bit and looked out the window and separated her hands. He had this feeling for her that he couldn't describe. He felt it when they would talk together. Play music together even sit next to each other. he would smile when she would smile. After thinking all that he realized what it was.

He is in love with Callie. He then saw her rubbing her right hand again. He felt bad for her that he wanted to hug her. But he would think she would think he's weird so he just stayed seated.

Even though he didn't know her full story he promised himself something. He was gonna protect her and her little brother no matter what. He loves her and is gonna take care of her.

(With team austin in sonic boom)

"Well I guess where done with the music austin." Ally said while standing up.

"Yea but I can't think of any lyrics for the song." He said.

"Don't worry austin you'll get it." She said and smiled and walked to the counter. Those were one of the reasons why he was in love with her. She was in love with him to. He loved that she was so supportive especially when it comes to music.

"I'm so excited my cousin is coming .!" Trish said while jumping up and down.

Ally grabbed a chair. "I need a break." She said. Dez came in holding a hot dog. Ally was about to sit down when dez pulled the chair so she fell down.

"Dez.!" Ally yelled at him. Dez sat down.

"What?" He said.

Then a few people came inside the store. "Guys.!" Trish yelled and hugged Brandon,Mariana,Jesus,Callie,jude,stef and Lena.

"Hey trish.!" They all said.

Trish smiled. "These are my friends ally austin and dez." She said. Ally turned around and saw Brandon. When she saw him she immediately fell in love with him. It was love at first sight for her. She came up to him. "Hi." She said and smiled. Brandon saw her to and smiled she felt like all of a sudden he liked her as more than a friend it was like love at first sight to. But he still loved Callie to.

"Hey." He said and smiled.

"I'm ally." She said.

"Brandon." He replied.

"So your new here.?" She asked.

"Yea I just came here." He said.

She laughed a bit. "Oh right." She said shyly. He smiled at her witch caused her to blush. "So want me show you around Miami.?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

Austin saw everything and got really jealous. She was HIS ally not nobody's else's. E wanted to say something but instead he didnt. They were about to leave when ally came up to dez. "Oh and dez.?" She said.

"Yes ally.?" Dez replied stupidly.

"There's no eating in the store.!" She said and took the hotdog from him and threw it away. "There now lets go." She told Brandon and they left.

"Hey honey lets go to the spa." Lena said.

"Let's go." Stef said. "Oh and guys the hotel is in 7235 north avenue ok.?" Stef said and they both left.

"Hey Jude lets go to another store." Jesus said to Jude.

"Alright." Jude said. Then they both left.

Austin felt sad and jealous since ally left with Brandon and left him. "Well I'm gonna go..." He said and looked down and walked away and left.

"I'm gonna go get another hot dog." Dez said and frowned and left.

"Hey trish we have a lot to catch up on." Mariana told trish. "You know Derek has a crush on me." She said.

"Oh my gosh.!" Trish said. "Let's go somewhere else and talk about this."! She said. Mariana nodded. Trish then looked at Callie who was running her hand. "Hey Callie." She said.

Callie quickly moved her hand away so she wouldn't see it. "Yea.?" She said and smiled.

"Wanna come with us.?" Mariana said and smiled.

Callie shook her head but smiled. "No thanks guys. Anyways you have a lot to catch up on so ill just go ok.?" She sad.

"Are you sure.?" Trish asked.

"I'm sure." Callie nodded and smiled. She was sad though because Brandon left with ally.

"Ok." Trish said. "Well lets go." She told Mariana. Mariana nodded and they left.

Now it was just Callie by herself in the store. She just looked around and decided to leave and go somewhere else. She thought that coming here wasn't such a good idea because maybe Brandon will forget about her and date ally and she knew that they both liked each other because she saw the way they looked in each other's eyes. She thought that Brandon didn't like her. She knew that the blonde boy liked ally because when Brandon and ally left he immediately got sad and made up an excuse for him to leave.

She felt bad for him even though she didn't know him. She thought that this vacation was gonna be fun and a chance for her to spend time with Brandon. But boy was she wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Callie's gift and asking out)

Later that day

No ones POV

Callie was walking around the mall when she saw couples walking around and holding hands,kidding,and hugging and snuggling. She felt lonely. She wanted to be Brandon and hand out with him but there were 2 problems. (1) she thinks that he would never like a girl that was in juvy and had bruises. (2) she was with ally. She had nothing against ally. She just thought that those to just liked each other so quickly.

While she was walking she saw sonic boom. The store ally worked at. She shrugged and walked inside. She made sure that no one was inside. No one was there. She saw a bunch of instruments. Pianos, guitars, trumpets, flutes, drums even more.

She looked at a acoustic guitar and stared at it. She really wanted to play it. She decided to play it. She grabbed it and starting strumming some chords. She felt happy. She hasn't had that feeling since a long time. After playing it longer she started playing and humming. She was enjoying the sound and the humming. They matched together. She sat down and kept on playing.

Then all of a sudden a door opend. A blonde boy came out and looked at her. She didn't bother to even notice he was there because she was still playing. He smiled and looked at her.

When she was done he started clapping. She smiled and turned around and saw him. When she saw him she panicked and jumped up. "Um." She said while putting the guitar down. "I-I'm sorry..." She said.

"It's okay your really good." The boy said. He smiled. For some reason she smiled to.

"Thanks." She said while rubbing her hand.

"What happend.?" He asked.

"Um nothing. I just hurt my hand on the door." She said while hiding her right hand.

He didn't believe her. For some reason he cared for what really happend.

"So what's your name.?" She asked.

The boy was about to answer when a brunette came in. "Austin.!" She yelled and ran up to him. "Guess what happend to me.!" She said all excited.

"What.?" Austin asked and smiled. Callie just moved a bit. She felt awkward.

"I was hanging out with Brandon and we were getting to know each other and he asked me out.!" While jumping up and down. Callie's heart was broken. The boy she loved didn't love her back. Austin's smile faded away.

Ally smiled all happy. Austin had to fake a smile. "I'm so happy for you ally." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Were going on a date tomarrow.!" She said again.

Callie knew that austin was heart broken. Just like her. Austin then looked at Callie. Callie looked at him back. They both felt something. Ally then turned around and saw Callie.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said while smiling nicely. "I'm ally." She said while sticking her hand out. "Nice to meet you." Callie said and shook her hand.

"Well I better go." Callie said waves goodbye and left the store. Ally then looked at austin. "She's one of the girls that live in the foster home right.?" She asked.

"Yea she is." Austin said thinking about her. He didn't even know her name. "I heard her playing the guitar and she was really good. She has a gift and to be honest she the best musician I've ever heard." He said very serious.

Ally felt mad when he said that. The words he said, "to be honest she's the best musician I've ever heard." He would tell her that.

"How.?" Ally said not trying to sound mean.

"Well for starters she looks like she takes music serious. The chords she played in the guitar sounded beautiful." He said and smiled. "I like her." He said.

Ally felt jealous and mad and sad. Those words really got her. "I like her." She thought that she shouldn't feel like that. She likes Brandon not austin. Oh who was she thinking she liked austin to but liked Brandon to. Brandon was like that to. He liked Callie a lot but felt that for ally to.

Ally just smiled. It wasn't a real smile. "That's great." She said and tried to smile. Austin nodded and smiled.

"Well it's getting pretty late." He said. "I should go." He said. To be honest austin was mad at ally for doing this to him. He didn't want to be mad at her though. But he couldn't help his feelings. "Oh." Ally said kinda sad. "Well ok." She managed to say.

"Ok." Austin said. "Well...bye ally." He said. He was about to walk off when ally sticked her hands out for a hug. She smiled at him. Austin forced a smile and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him to. Suddenly she got even sadder then she was before.

Austin just hugged her and then pulled away and forced a smile and just left like that. She turned around and watched him leave. She was shocked yet sad. They usually have long hugs when it comes to those to.

But ever since the foster family came, things are different now. She thought it was going to be all okay by tomarrow but she was wrong. She has no idea what's gonna happen.

Mean while with the fosters **(p.s. Idk what eye color does Brandon have) **

Callie laying down thinking. She closed her eyes and she would see green eyes turn into brown hazel ones. She didn't know what she felt for...Austin. That name just stayed in her head. She then heard the door open and saw Brandon walk in.

"Hey Callie." He said.

Callie just sat up. "Hey." She said.

He sat next to her.

"Miami is awesome." He said.

Callie just smiled.

"What's wrong.?" He asked looking at her.

"Um nothing." She said. "So how was your day with ally.?" She asked forcing a smile. He smiled.

"It was fun.!" He said and smiled. "Cool...cool." She said and looked down.

"Yup and where gonna meet up on a date tomarrow."! He said all excited.

Callie just looked at him. "That's awesome Brandon." She said and then looked away. Brandon knew something was up but he stayed quiet.

She then smiled looking at the floor. "I actually met someone to." She said.

"Who.?" He asked curiously.

"This boy I met at sonic boom." She said. She then smiled when she mentioned him. "He's really sweet." She said.

For some reason he felt jealous and mad and sad when she mentioned a boy. "Cool." He managed to let out and forced a smile.

"I know." Callie said. Then there was an awkward silence. After a few minutes later Callie got up and left the room. Brandon was mad that Callie was talking to another boy. He said that HE was gonna protect her. But then he realized then he didn't do that today. He got sad. He thought the same thing as ally that everything was gonna be okay by tomarrow. But the problem was that those to were very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (the date and the thief)

The next day

No ones POV

Ally woke up the next day, remembering what happend with her and austin. She was still kinda sad about what happend. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone. Her eyes went wide.

"12:30.!" She yelled and got up and ran to the bathroom. She was getting ready for her date at 1:00 PM. She quickly took a shower then came to her room and picked out an outfit to wear. She put on blue shirt and white skinny pants and blue flats. She then came to bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that she dried her hair and then turned on her curling iron.

While it was worming up she did her makeup. Then she started curling her hair. She was so excited for her date today with Brandon.

(Mean while with the fosters)

Brandon was already eaton breakfast. "Honey don't you think it's a little weird that you met a girl yesterday and your already going on a date with her.?" Lena Asked.

Callie came in and sat down.

"You don't understand mom." Brandon said. "Ally is wonderful and amazing." He said and smiled.

"And i just regreted coming in the kitchen." Callie told herself in her head. Lena smiled at Brandon.

"That's my sweet little boy." She said and kissed his cheek. Brandon smiled. Callie was looking at her hands. "So Callie." Lena said. Callie looked up. "Have you met anyone special.?" She said and smiled. Callie didn't know what to say. Brandon looked up and stared at her.

"Not exactly." She said and slightly smiled. Lena just laughed. And Brandon just ate cereal. Callie just grabbed an apple and started eating it. Mariana came in. "Hey mom can I go to Trishs house.?" She asked. "Sure honey." Lena said while making breakfast. "Thanks mom." She smiled and hugged her. "Callie wanna come with me.?" She asked and smiled. Callie shook her head but smiled.

"No thanks." She said. "But thanks anyways." She added.

"Oh ok...your welcome." She said and smiled nicely and then left. Ever since Callie and Mariana shared a room they started to get along more and be good friends. Jesus and Jude came in with some skate boards and started riding them around the kitchen.

"Boys if I said it once I've said it a thousand times." Lena said. "NO RIDING SKATEBORADS IN THE KITCHEN.!" She told them.

Jude stopped riding his skateboard but Jesus wasn't listening. "What.?" He said. "It's not like I'm gonna get hurt-" He got cut off when he fell of his skate board. Callie,Brandon,and Jude started laughing. Lena laughed a bit. Jesus stared at her. Lena fake coughed.

"Guys that's not funny." She said. She then helped Jesus stand up.

"Anyways." Jesus said. "Jude and I are going to skate board city." He said. Jude nodded.

"Skate board city.?" Lena asked confused.

"It's this place where people go to skate board place and you can have competitions and stuff." Jude said.

"Oh well ok have fun boys." Lena said making coffee. "Bye." The boys said and grabbed an apple and left. Brandon then got up and put his plate away.

"Well I better go...gotta go for my date so don't want to keep the perfect girl waiting." He said as he smiled. Callie got sad. Lena smiled and hugged him. "Awww." She said and then pulled away. "Have fun honey." She said.

"Thanks mom." He said and with that he left. Now it was just Callie and Lena. "So got any plans today sweety.?" Lena asked as she dranked her coffee.

"Umm nope." Callie said.

"Well make some honey."

Callie laughed and smiled. "Well I guess I can go to the mall." She said as she got up and threw her apple away.

"That's the spirit." Lena said as she got up and put her cup down. Callie laughed.

"Thanks mo-." Callie didn't finish her sentence. She looked down. She was gonna call her mom.

Lena looked at her and smiled. "Callie.?" She said.

Callie look up at her.

"I am your mom sweety." "Well stef and i are your moms." She said and hugged her.

Callie felt safe. She hadn't had that feeling since forever. She then smiled and hugged her back. Lena then pulled away and put her hands on her shoulders. "Now go have fun sweety ok.?" She said and smiled. Callie nodded and laughed a bit and smiled.

"Alright bye" she took a deep breath. "Bye...mom." She smiled.

"Bye sweety." Lena said and smiled. Then Callie left. Then Stef came in. She just came from sleeping. She yawned. "What I miss.?" She asked. Lena just laughed.

(With Brandon and ally)

Brandon waited for ally outside her house. Ally then opend the door and smiled. "Hey." They both said at the same time. Then they both laughed. "Ready to go.?" Brandon asked and smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ally said. Then they both laughed and left on there date.

(With Callie walking around the mall)

Callie was walking around the mall when she saw sonic boom open. She came and saw the sign that's said close but the door was opend. She thought a thief came in so she found a giant stick and grabbed it and slowly entered the store.

As she entered she started looking around the store. She didn't see anyone. But she thought why would the door be open if no one is in here. Then all of a sudden she heard something.

She heard a beautiful voice cig from upstairs. She went slowly up stairs and saw a boy playing the piano. The chords sounded so serious but he wasn't singing. She peeked a little and saw it was austin the same boy she saw yesterday. For some reason she seemed to be enjoying the music she started tapping her feet and snapping her fingers to the beat.

Then all of a sudden the music stopped and she frozed. She realized she was snapping her fingers and tapping her feet so loud that she even heard herself more then the music. Austin leaned back and tried to look if someone was there. He saw brown hair by the door and then saw disappear. "Is someone there.?" He asked. There was no answer.

Callie didn't know what to do. She thought that she should go talk to him but she thought he would think he's a stalker. She kept on thinking on what to do and she panicked.

"Ally is that you.?" Austin asked as he got up. "I-I got a boom box." He said while picking it up. "And I'm not afraid to use it." Callie laughed a bit.

"For what to make me dance away." She said and laughed. Then she frozed. She just realized that she just talked. The the door opend and austin poped out. They both screamed.

"Ahhhhhh.!" She yelled.

"Ahhhhhh.!" He yelled. Then they both stopped screaming.

"Wait." He said and looked at her. "Your the that foster girl right." He said.

"That foster girl has a name." Callie said.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." She replied.

"So what is your name.?" He asked and leaned on the door.

"Callie." She said and looked down.

Austin smiled her. "I like that name." He said.

Callie looked up at him. "T-thanks." She said.

"You know I'm not gonna hurt you or something so you don't have to stutter." He said nicely not trying to scare her.

"Sorry." She said.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything."

She smiled. Then there was an awkward silence. "How did you come in here.?" He asked.

"Well I was walking around the mall when I saw sonic boom." He nodded telling her to go on. "I decided to come in and I saw the sign said closed but the door was opened so I thought a theif came in so I grabbed this stick." She showed him the stick she was holding.

"I walked in and looked around the store but didnt see no one. Then i heard someone playing the piano and I peeked a little on the door." She realized what she said and then faced him. "Not that I'm a stalker I just heard you playing the piano and it sounded amazing and I started tapping my foot and snapping my fingers and didn't realized I was tapping and snapping so loud and-" she was cut of by austin because she was talking really fast but he understood.

"It's ok I know what you mean." He said and laughed. She loved his laugh and his smile. When she would see that she melted inside. She smiled.

"So you liked what you heard.?" He asked while putting his hands in his pocket and leaning against the door.

"Yea." Callie said. "Your really good." She said and smiled.

He smiled. "Thanks." He said.

Callie thought for minute.

"Wait why did you scream.?" She asked.

"Why did you scream.?" He asked.

"Well cause you just popped up like that while holding that boom box." She said. He put the boom box down.

"Oh sorry about that." He said and scratched the back of his neck.

"No worries." She said and smiled. "So why did you scream.?" She asked and laughed.

"It's cause I saw that scary poster of that clown behind you." He said and pointed at it. Callie turned around and jumped back. She bumped into austin. She didn't say anything she just stared at it. It had a weird smile on it's face. Then she saw it move a bit. She tilted her head.

"Uhhhhh austin.?" She said.

"Yea.?" He asked.

"That's not a poster." She said and whispered. Austin eyes went wide.

"RUUUUUN.!" He yelled.

The guy that was dressed as a clown ran up to them. Callie ducked down. They guy pushed into austin and they both fell downstairs. Callie got up.

"Austin.!" She yelled from up stairs.

He was already fighting with the thief. She ran down stairs with the stick. When the guy got up he pointed a gun at Callie. Austin was on the floor.

"Listen blondie you get up and I shoot." He said pointing the gun at Callie. Callie hid the stick behind her back.

"Leave her alone." Austin said getting mad. He wanted to protect her. Even though they just met he wanted to keep her safe. The guy looked down at austin.

"Who's gonna stop me.?" He asked. Callie swinged the stick at his legs and he fell over and dropped the gun. Austin tried to stand up but the guy hurt his leg. Callie picked up the gun. "Don't move." She said.

The guy looked like he wanted to kill her. But he just stood still. Austin secretly called the cops. A few minutes later the cops came in and Callie put the gun down after that. She was scared. Then they arrested him and took him away. Callie turned and looked at austin.

"Callie." He said. Callie ran up to him and bend down and hugged him tightly.

"Shhhhhh." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her and pulled her close to him. He sat up.

"Your ok." He whispered. She nodded and hugged him tighter. She felt safe in his arms. They just stayed and hugged like that for minutes.

(A few hours later with them in the practice room)

"What a day." Callie said as she sat down.

"Yup." Austin said.

" I never expected meeting a new friend like this and then a thief coming and trying to kill us." Callie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know right." Austin said. Then they both laughed.

"Wait." He said. "So now were friends." He said and smiled at her.

Callie blushed and looked at him. "I guess aren't we?" She asked.

"I'd like that." Austin said and smiled. Callie smiled. She felt this feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time. Happy.

"So have been working any new songs with ally for your album.?" She asked while looking at the piano.

He shook his head. "Not really. So you know I'm famous.?" He said and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"No." She said. "Mariana actually. We share the same room and she always listens to your music."

"Cool." He said.

Then there was an awkward silence. Callie just kept staring at the piano. Austin just stared his shoes. Callie decided to break the silence and ask a question that she didn't want to ask. She faced him.

"Do you ever take music serious.?" She asked. Austin looked up and faced her. She looked serious so e knew she wasn't playing around.

"What do you mean.?" He asked.

Callie looked at the piano again. "Like." She said but stopped. "Do you ever write music that is deep inside your feelings.?" She asked.

Austin thought for a moment. "Yea i guess. Ally and I always write songs like that."

"Yea about happiness and stuff. Yu write about things that are gonna happen. Or is happening. Not about the deep feelings you have inside that you wanna say." She said.

Austin thought about what she said. Ally and him always wrote about happiness and fun stuff that is happening or will happen. Austin always tried to write like that but ally though it was a bad idea. Then he remembered she said, "yea about happiness." What did she mean why that? He thought. Does she have a bad life.? Went through something bad? Is going through something bad.? Or sad? Austin looked at her again.

"What do you mean about happiness.?"

Callie didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to but she didn't know if she can trust him. So she just stayed quiet. "Never mind she said."

"Oh." Austin said kinda said. Why couldn't she trust him? He thought.

They just had a silence again. Not an awkward one just a silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (love city and the agreement)

(The next day at sonic boom)

No ones POV

"Thank you for shopping at sonic boom." Ally said to the customer. "Here's your change." She said and smiled and gave the man his change. The man nodded and left. Then brandon walked in.

"Hey beautiful." He said and as he walked to the counter. She smiled.

"Hey handsome." She said. They both leaned in and kissed. Yes they are dating. Ally smiled.

Trish then walked in. "Guess who got a job at.-" she got cut off by Jesus and Jude.

"Skateboard city.?!" They both asked excited. Mariana and Callie then walked in talking and laughing about something.

"Hey guys." Mariana and Callie said and smiled.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"As I was saying." Trish said. "Guess who got a job at love city.?" She said and made the pose she always does when she gets a new job and tells them.

"What.?!" They all said excited. That store was very popular now in Miami. Dez and austin walked in and shook there heads.

"No guys it goes like this." They both said and faced each other and did there handshake. "What up.!" They both said and nodded at them.

"No we said "what.?!" Because trish got a job at love city." Mariana said.

"What's so great about it.?" Austin asked.

"It's one of the most popular places in Miami." Ally said and smiled.

"That's awesome." Brandon said and hugged ally from behind. "I can spend time with my ally." He said and kissed her cheek. Ally blushed.

"Ew." Jude and Jesus said.

Everyone laughed and started talking.

"Anyways." Callie said and walked up to austin. "Hey austybear." She said to him and smiled.

"Hey calliebear." Austin said and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

Brandon saw them hugging. He got mad. He then saw them pull away and start talking about something. Callie then started laughing and playfully punched Austin on the shoulder. Austin laughed to. Then they said something and nodded. And came up to Trish, Jude,Jesus, and Mariana.

PAUSE: I decided to make Jude 15 because on the fosters he's young and I didn't want him to be left out in the story so yea.

CONTINUE

Mariana nodded and jumped up and down. Ally saw everything to. Brandon and ally thought about what they were talking about. Trish then finally nodded probably argreeing and they all started walking to the door.

"W-where are you guys going.?" Ally asked.

"We're going toooooo." Austin said.

"Love city.!" Everyone said and making a pose except ally and Brandon. Callie felt happy and excited for once. She was having fun. Brandon and ally felt left out and awkward.

"C-cool." Brandon said looking at Callie. Callie didn't even bother to notice because she was talking to Austin about something.

"Can we c-come to.?" Ally asked trying to sound like she wouldn't care if they didn't invite them.

"Sure I guess." Trish said.

"LOVE CITY HERE WE COME.!" Both dez and Jesus said fist bumping the air.

"Idiots." Both Trish and Mariana said rolling there eyes. Everyone laughed except ally and Brandon. Ally thought that Trish and marina are starting to hang out a lot more often. And dez, Jesus, and Jude. Especially Austin and...Callie she thought. She felt mad but tried to let it go.

Everyone started walking. At first Mariana, Callie and Trish we're walking together. Jude, Jesus, and Austin, and dez we're walking together and ally and Brandon were walking together. They were all talking. Ally and Brandon were glad Austin and Callie weren't walking together talking. They both wondered why they were glad about that though.

"So Austin." The boys said.

"Yes?" Austin said.

"What do you think about Callie?" Jesus said and winked. Austin rolled his eyes.

"What about Callie.?" He asked.

"We'll what do you think about her?" Jude asked.

"Umm." Austin didn't know what to say.

"Oh let's just cut to the jizz" Dez said. "Do YOU LIKE CALLIE.?" He asked.

Austin eyes went wide. He didn't know what to say but finally came up with something. "Oh would you look at that." He said while pointing at love city. "Where here.!" He said and ran to the store.

"He sooooo likes Callie." The boys said and nodded and ran after Austin and entered the store.

Callie saw Austin running and the boys running after him and started laughing a bit.

Trish and Mariana looked at each other and nodded and looked at Callie. "Spill." They both said at the same time. Callie jumped a bit.

"Spill what.?" Callie asked nervously and looked at them.

"Oh you know..." Trish said.

"The fact that you like Austin." Mariana said and smiled. Callie blushed.

"Guys let's talk about this some other time ok?" Callie said trying to change the subject.

"Noo way." The girls said.

Callie looked at something and gasped. "Look.!" She said and pointed at something.

"What.?!" Mariana and Trish yelled and looked at the direction Callie pointed at. They didn't see nothing.

"I don't see anything." Trish said.

"Yea." Mariana said to. They both turned around and saw Callie gone. She was running to the store. They both looked at each other and gasped. Then they looked at Callie. "CALLIE.!" They started running after her. Callie was just laughing and kept running.

Ally just stared at them. She thought that trish liked Callie and Mariana better as best friends then her. She just looked down.

"What's wrong alls.?" Brandon asked holding her hand.

"It's just..." Ally stopped. "I think that trish likes Mariana and Callie better than me...like there best friends now."

"Don't think like that." Brandon said. "Your an amazing best friend and your the best." Ally smiled.

"Awww." She said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She said. He put his arm around her and they entered the store and found the rest.

(With everyone in love city)

"So what shall we do first my good friends.?" Dez said while putting his hands on his hips." Everyone laughed.

"Trish and I are going to the mall they have here so yea." And with that they left and skipped away happy.

"Jude and I are find us our true loves." Jesus said and Jude nodded. Then they both left.

"I'll be right back." Callie said and left. Now it was just Austin, ally, and Brandon.

"Sooooo." Austin said looking at the floor. Ally was looking around.

"Ohh.!" She said and jumped. "Let's go ice skating.!"" She said really happy and looking at Brandon. Brandon laughed and nodded.

"Let's go." He said. Then they both hold hands and left. Austin just watched them leave. So he sat down on a bench. For some reason he missed someone. Someone he trusted and could tell anything too. That made him laugh and smile and be happy. Callie. That name just went through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Bit he also noticed that the name Callie sounded the same as...Ally.

His thoughts disappeared when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Callie. He smiled. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said and smiled. "So where did ally and Brandon go.?" She asked.

"Oh. They went to go ice skating." He said while looking at ice skating. Callie sat down.

"Oh." Callie said and sat down next to him. Austin looked down. "Hey let's go ice skating to." She said and stood up. He laughed a bit. "What.?" She said. "Are you scared.?" She asked while laughing a bit.

"Nope." He said. "It's just. Most girls I know can't ice skate." He said. She stopped laughing.

"Well I do know how. In fact I'm really good." She said. He stood up.

"Fine lets see how "good" you are ok." He said while laughing. She just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She sad pulled his arm and dragged him to get there shoes they need.

(With Mariana and Trish)

"Hey I think Callie and Austin should be together." Trish said while looking at them ice skate.

"Yea." Dez,Jude, and Jesus said. The girls both jumped.

"Guys.! Don't scare us like that.!" They said.

"Sorry." The boys said.

"It's okay." The girls said.

"Anyways we should totally try to hook up Callie and Austin." Mariana said. Everyone nodded.

"You know at first I thought Callie and Brandon liked each other and Austin and ally liked each other." Dez said.

"I know right." Everyone said.

"Anyways we should come up with a plan guys." Trish said.

"Ok so how about this." Dez said. They all gathered together and discussed the plan.

(With ally and Brandon skating)

They were both looking at Callie and Brandon ice skating laughing and then saw them hold hands and twirl in circles.

"Hey ally." Brandon said. Ally looked at him.

"Yea.?" She said.

"I don't think Austin should talk to Callie." He said. Ally nodded.

"Yea and I don't think Callie should talk to Austin." She said. Brandon nodded.

"Because what if one day they get in a fight and then stop talking to each other." He said.

"Yea then they would tell us to stop talking to each other. And we wouldn't want that." Brandon nodded.

"Let's talk to them about this when we all go home yea.?" He asked.

"Yea." Ally said. They not hugged. They both knew that it wasn't because of that. It was because they were jealous. They didn't want them together. But that agreement they made was the biggest mistake of there life.


	5. Chapter 5

(the cage & the truth) part 1

Callie's POV

after being at love city with everyone we all had to go so I was gonna hang out with Brandon but then ally came and said if they can hang out and of course Brandon ditched me and went with ally. So I left alone and I was gonna go to a different music store but then I got a text from austin and it said to meet him at sonic boom he wanted to tell me something. So off I went to sonic boom.

No ones POV

Callie came inside sonic boom. Then all of a sudden ally came downstairs.

Callie's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here." She said kind of with an attitude.

"No I ment it like...weren't you supposed to be with Brandon?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yea but I told him to pick me up here because were going on a date and I had to change." She said and smiled. It made me said when she said that there going on a date. I think ally doesn't like me for some reason. What did I do to her?

"Oh um ok." I said. She went half way don't stairs but then stopped.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Austin texted me to come here I just told you." I said. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Ok." She said yet kinda sad. I didn't understand why would she be sad I mean she likes Brandon and he likes her.

"Yea.." I said and looked away. This is now awkward.

With dez, Jude, Jesus, Mariana, trish

No ones POV

"Ok guys so I think Callie is with austin cause shes talking with someone and I think it's him cause if can't hear that well." Trish said. Everyone nodded.

"Great." Mariana said. "Dez you have the cage ready?" She asked.

"Of course once I hit that button." He said and showed the remote. "The cage will fall and austin and Callie will get stuck there." Dez said and smiled.

"Where did you get a cage like that Dez?" Mariana asked.

"Oh I used to have a pet austrage but then he...ran away." dez said and teared up a bit.

"Ok?" Mariana asked.

"He's always like that." Trish said and dez frowned and make everyone laugh.

"This has to work." Jude said.

"It will but I thought austin and ally will end up together and Callie and Brandon will to." Jesus said

"I know right.!" Everyone said.

"Wait but what if Callie and austin don't tell each other they like each other?" Mariana asked.

"Ok this is what's going to happen." Trish said. "What I did was took Austin's phone, texted Callie to come here and supposedly that he wanted to tell her something but instead when she walks in here she'll look for austin then austin will come in and look for his phone. But when Callie asks what did he want to tell her he'll say that I took his phone but I won't be there so then when they stand on the bottom where the cage is, dez will click the button and boom! There trapped." Trish said and high fived Mariana.

"Wait but what will happen then?" Jude asked.

"Austin will think that there gonna doe cause no one will come and he'll tell his feelings for Callie and so will she.!" Trish said and nodded.

"Wait but what if Austin won't confess his feelings?" Jude asked.

"Trust me this is Austin were talking about, of course he will." Trish said.

"Good enough for me." Jude said and nodded.

"This is totally gonna work!" Mariana said and jumped up an down.

"I thought that you would be jealous Mariana since your so into him." Jesus said and smirked.

"Wrong you idiot" Marian said and rolled her eyes. "I'm just a big fan."

She said.

"Okay so dez I'll tell you when to hit that button ok?" Trish said.

"Ok!" Dez said excited. Everyone thought that it was Austin and Callie but boy were they wrong.

With ally and Callie

Callie's POV

I was waiting for Austin while ally was waiting for Brandon. Then we heard a honk outside the store and away from the mall. It must be Brandon.

"That's him." Ally said and smiled and walked up to the door.

"Let me get the door for you." I said and went and walked up to the door. We both walked together except we both stopped when we heard something open.

The next thing we knew was two little doors opening and dropping a big cage out. Ally and I both looked at each other and then up.

"AHHHHHHHHH.!" We both said the cage fell we were now inside and couldn't get out. We holded on to the bars and screamed for help. Could this day get any more AWKWARD?

End of POV

No ones POV

Trish,dez,Jesus, and Marian all ran in. They looked at each other.

"Ops." They all said.

Austin and Brandon then ran in.

"Trish why did you take my-" He stopped talking when he saw ally and Callie stuck inside a cage.

"Callie.!" Austin said and ran up to her. Ally got mad.

"Oh yea thanks Austin I'm ok thanks for checking." She said mad.

"Sorry." Austin said.

"Ally!" Brandon said and ran up to her. "Are you ok?!" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine I just need to get out of here.!" Ally said. They all went up to the cage and got them out and put the cage away.

A few minutes later

Ally was really mad but Callie wasn't.

"Ok who's idea was for me and foster girl to get trapped in this stupid cage.!?" She said. Callie stood up.

"I have a name you know?" She said. Ally ignored her and looked at Trish,dez, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude. She knew it was there fault. They raised there hands and ally shook her head. She was so mad at them and warned to say something. But what she didn't know was that saying something was that runnier everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry I haven't been updating it's cause of school and homework and more school but I will try to update once or a few times a week I promise & I'm so happy I got reviews for this story(: thanks a lot and you guys rock! _**

**_Enjoy(: _**

Chapter 6 (the double argument & sadness) part 2

No ones POV

Ally was still very mad. She had so much to say.

"Dez why would to do something so stupid?!" She asked. Dez frowned and was about to answer. But Trish stood up and faced her.

"Don't bother to blame dez ally." She said. "I was the one that came up with this idea." Ally got shocked but still was mad.

"Why would you do this to me?" Ally asked.

"Ok first of all the plan wasn't even about you." Trish said. "The plan didn't even have to do nothing with you." She said kinda getting mad.

"Then why was I in a cage?!" Ally asked and yelled at Trish. Trish got sad that ally yelled her. Ally never did that before.

"I thought you were gonna go with Brandon.!" Trish yelled back. "Dez, Mariana, Jude, Jesus and I made up this plan together to get Callie and Austin together because we know they like each other." She said and got mad.

Brandon and ally got really jealous when they knew what really was the plan about. Austin and Callie were shocked yet they found out that they do have feelings for each other.

"Wow." Ally said. "First you ditch me for Mariana and Callie now you come up with a plan and didn't even tell me about it?" She said and shook her head.

"Woah woah woah what do you mean ditch? I never ditched you." Trish said.

"No of course not you didn't ditch at all when ever since they came here all you did was hang with Callie and Mariana and leave me out." She said. "Of course that's what all this is about.!" She said.

"What are you taking about your the one that kept on leaving us for Brandon.!" Trish said.

"So?!" Ally yelled back.

"So what was I supposed to do wait for you until you weren't busy?" "Well guess what I have more dignity then that." Trish snapped back. When she said that she got really sad. Ally felt the same way. They never argued this way before. They didn't know what's happening but it's happening.

"I can't believe you Trish." "I have never met someone this fake before." She said but when she said the word "fake" she wanted to take that word back so bad but she didn't.

Tears formed in Trisha eyes. "I can't believe you said something like that to me ally...I thought we were best friends no matter what." She said and got sad.

"Me to..." Ally said and looked down. "But I guess we were both wrong." She said and looked up.

Trish started crying and ran out.

"Trish wait.!" Jesus and Jude said and ran after her.

Mariana got up. "I can't believe you ally." She said. "Trish might be popular but she always had trouble getting friends...real friends but then she met you but now i can see how fake you are." Marina said and left after Trish. Dez got up.

"Dez look I'm sorry ok-" ally was cut off.

"No ally for once I agree with Trish." He said sad.

"You and Trish were never friends in the first place!" Ally said not knowing what to say.

"That doesn't mean we're not friends. Just because we fight a lot didn't mean anything." He said and looked down and ran off with the rest. Ally had no idea what just happend.

"Callie we better go." Brandon said kinda mad.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Because I said so!" He said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Now it was just Austin and ally. Ally turned around faced Austin. He looked up and faced her. They didn't know what was happening but they knew it was gonna get worse.

"Ally why is it such a problem about this?" Austin asked.

"Austin I don't want you talking with Callie anymore that's why." Ally replied.

"What?" Austin said confused. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because ever since you and her started talking you left me." Ally said still mad.

"But ally your dating Brandon. You've been spending so much time with him that you left out trish dez and me." He said. "You called trish fake." He said and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to." Ally said getting sad. "Everyone just came so quickly."

"Just like how you and Brandon started dating." Austin said kind of mad.

Ally walked up to him and got mad to. "Well you've been spending so much time talking about Callie that I feel that she should be your song writer since you love her music so much." She said.

"Don't blame this on me ok. I never said I wanted her as my song write ally, you are. Why have you been acting like this?" He asked.

"Because of Callie!" She blurted out. "She's takin you away from me and she took away dez and trish to."

"No she didn't ok!" He yelled to. "If you never started dating Brandon this would've never happend in the first place!." He said.

Ally didn't know what to say. Did she think what she thought he said. Was he jealous the whole time? Was he in love with her?

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She managed to ask.

"Ally I've been jealous of of you both the full time...I was in love with you but then I met Callie and now I have feelings for her to..." He told her the truth.

Ally felt heart broken the boy she lived didn't love her back but she was in love with Brandon to but now that she knew he likes Callie to she was heart broken.

"And I don't see where me liking Callie is a problem." He said.

"Austin look I'm sorry I was jut jealous ok I was jealous that callie was taking you guys away from me." She said feeling sad.

"Just like Brandon took you away from us." Austin said and with that he walked away and left.

Ally just stood there shocked. She just lost her 2 best friends and her love. She didn't know what to do.

The same thing happend with Callie and Brandon when they got home. Thy argued the same thing and Callie told the truth that she liked him but she now has feelings for austin. Callie walked out of his room and slammed her door. She started to cry. She wants to just leave and never come back. She worried that if the foster family & Jude found out that she liked Brandon & he liked her to they would send her away. Then things would go bad with Jude. She didn't low what to do. Then she thought of something. She didn't want to do an Idea like this but she had no choice. She's doing it for Jude. She decided...that she was gonna leave and run away.

With Brandon

Named on didn't know what just happend. He just found out that Callie had feelings for him the whole time. He has feelings for her but now she has feelings for Austin? He hated the fact that she did. But he also understood she had no choice but to hang with him that ally always left him and her friends to be with him. He thought about his for hours and talked about to himself. He decided that tomorrow he was gonna break up with ally. Apologize to austin, dez, and trish, talk to Callie and try to be with her. He thought that everything would go well but he has no idea what's going to happen.


End file.
